Unhinged
by Love.TheEffect
Summary: Two twins, who have different ways of seeing life. Alaura is born with a disability and fresh out of graduate school and has to learn about life and thinks that her career has all her happiest. Erie is the opposite. She wants her prince charmers, but keeps finding cheap frogs. She hoping to find someone like she writes about in her novels. Will love happen? Taker/OC Roman/OC
1. Character Info

Chapter One:

Alluara Rose Dawson

September 20, 1988

Looks: Bi-Racial :White and Native American- light skin tone. Sapphire Blue eyes. Full lips.

Has Cerebral Palsy: Walks with a walker for long distances. Loves to horseback ride, Owns a two story ranch in Olanta, South Carolina. She just relocated from Chicago, Illinois after receiving her PhD in disability Studies with a focus in law. She works for Ben & Barns, a disability law firm.

She has two dogs. Both are golden huskies. A girl names Ariell and a boy named Aries.

She has only depended on herself and her family for support. She does not trust men as far as she can throw them. She does not believe in love. She is a workaholic and does not take a break, unless her dogs needed her or Erie.

Erie Lynn Dawson

September 20, 1988

Looks: Bi-Racial :White and Native American- light skin tone. Dark brown eyes. Full lips.

Has no disability. Grew up with her twin sister. Always done everything together. Loves to play piano and read Owns a two story house in Olanta, South Carolina ten minutes away from Alaura . She just relocated from Chicago, Illinois after receiving her PhD English literature with a focus in creative writing. She works for Penguin Publishing as an author, who has sold a New York Bestseller series and is currently working on her second series. She has two dogs. Both are Golden retrievers. A girl names Kate and a boy named Ken.

She has only depended on herself and her family for support. She grew up watching Disney and dreaming of the fairytale romances she saw as a child. Erie hopes that one day a man will help her see that broken hearts can be fixed if the right man comes along. She wants a love that can go a lifetime.


	2. Started with a promo

Chapter two: It started with a promo

Alaura thought "Why me!" as her and Erie went to dinner after work on Friday. Alaura got off at six that night so she met Erie at The Seafood Shack. She saw Erie face and knew something was up with her twin. She walked to the table and asked "what's wrong?" before she even sat down.

"What you mean?' Erie said which made Alaura looked at her like she was a stranger. Erie put her hands up saying "Okay, can you at least give he a hug and say 'hi' first." Alaura laughed hugging Erie and said "Hi sissy, What's up?" Erie went to open her mouth when the waiter came and took their order. They ordered shrimp pasta and lemonade. After they ordered, Erie said " Remember you love me-" Alaura just looked at her "- I got tickets to RAW and Smackdown Live this Monday and Tuesday night for Georgeown. Will you go with me please?" The waiter came with their drink and meal, so Alaura takes a sip before replying.

" You got tickets to what?" Erie responses "It's professional wrestling. Use to be called WWF." Alaura instantly shook her head as a no. Erie said " Laura PLEASE I have no one to go with and I don't want to look lame going by myself. I even got us a hotel rom. We can have a sleepover. PLEASE!" Alaura looked at her and by her smirk Erie knew she changed her mind. Erie jumped up hugging her sister and kissed her cheek.

Monday evening:

Erie and Alaura drove to Georgetown earlier that afternoon to enjoy the town before RAW. They grabbed dinner after dropping their bags off to the hotel. Erie was excited as they got to the arena at six that evening to get to their front row seats. "Re-fucking-lax woman. Damn!" Erie replied "sorry" and they talked until the show began. Alaura questioned the show programing. Erie says " Tonight, The Undertaker and Roman are supposed to be here. Undertaker is usually on Smackdwn, but because of the Royal Rumble fans think Roman and Taker will fight at Mania'." Alaura nodded. As the show started, Alaura could not understand the entertainment of professional wrestling, until she heard The Undertaker theme song. She and Erie sat at the edge of their seats as Taker came out then called out the leader of the Empire. As Roman walked to the ring, Alaura heard her sister scream as loud as all his other fans. Alaura laughed as Erie fangirled, not realizing she herself was not far off. Every time Taker spoke he held Alaura attention, which Erie can easily tell. Erie laughed and shook her head enjoying the end of the show.

On the drive to the hotel, Alaura kept thinking of Taker. She was not thinking of his body, but his voice. She wondered what her name would sound like calling off his tongue. She has never figured a voice can be sexy, but she was wrong. While Alaura was in her thoughts, so was Erie. Erie was thinking about Roman and if he was as sweet as fans who meant him say. She would never say this to anyone but her sister, the character from her series Under You was based off her fantasies with her and Roman. She looked over at her sister wondering if she was having fantasies of her own about a certain deadman.

After the show as they arrived at the hotel. "So did you enjoy the show?" Alaura nodded looking at Erie. " Did anyone get your attention tonight?' Alaura said " Taker can get in anyday. That's all I'm saying." Erie laughed asking if she wanted to go to the bar. Alaura nodded as they headed out the door to the hotel bar. They walked down to the bar and enjoyed a drink and talked. While talking Erie did not know Alaura had a surprise for both of them tomorrow.


	3. The Meeting

The Dawson sisters woke up Tuesday morning deciding to go to breakfast to start their day. Alaura and Erie sat at the booth. Alaura looked at Erie. "What?' "Remember when we use to go horseback riding with mom down the road?-" Erie cut off Alaura with a nod. "Wanna go this morning?' Erie smirked knowing Alaura will get her what she wants to go. "Only of you go to the bookstore with me after." Alaura sighed then nod. After they ate breakfast they drove to the horse ranch that was thirty minutes north. Alaura parked her car then stepped out feeling at peace surrounded by nature. Erie shook her head at her sister's idea of claim. Erie prefers at be in a local bookstore reading on the floor as people step over her to look for books. Her and Alaura both love animals but she prefers animals that are not bigger than her. They closed the door and walked to the horse stable passim a Ford pickup truck on the way.

As they walked in Alaura saw a gentleman with dark blue jeans, a black button down, and black timberland boots on talking to the manager. The twins waked over and waited for them to finish their conversation. "Thank you" the tall gentleman said causing Alaura to freeze in place forgetting how to talk, or that she was behind him. The man turn around and fell himself brush up against someone. As he looked down he looks Erie going for Alaura but he carries her before her sister can. "Sorry for that Darling. I'm Mark. " Alaura looked down saying " It's fine. I should of watching here I was going." They walked over to the manger and got their horse.

Taker (Mark) got to his rental and realized he forgot his sunglasses so he headed back in. As he got his glasses he heard a laugh. As he turned around he saw the laugh came from the young woman he stopped from falling earlier. He thought back and realized he never got her name, so he decided to wait around to try a second time.

Two hours later, the twins were done riding. They started walking to the front and Alaura saw the man who helped her earlier was still there. Taker walked over and smiled at her putting his hand out. "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Mark, but people call me taker." Alaura looked at him and started walking to the door. Erie giggled looking at Mark's expression. Taker followed her, with Erie followed behind him, "umm you do know it's rude to just ask like someone is not talking to you right?" Alaura turned at looked and him " Okay. Hi I'm Alaura. Bye" Erie walked to the driver's side as Alaura throw her the keys and sat in the passenger side. Erie looked at her sister. " Don't give me that look. It's not like I'll ever see him after tonight anyway."

They drove to the bookstore, Mile's Path, and went in. They went straight to the romance section. As they got there Erie picked a book wrote by her favorite author Elisabeth Elliott named "Complication." As she sat on the aisle and read Alaura went to get coffee next door, and check her emails. Erie was in the store for about a hour when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and saw the last person she could imagine, Joe Anoa'I, better known as Roman Reigns. She stood up and moved to the register to check out. Roman quickly grabbed the book he was looking for by Rose Lynn, then got behind her in line. Erie turned around and saw his choice of book then looked down and blushed. Roman looked down at her and smiled. "Hi I'm Joe, but people calls me Roman." Erie shook his hand as he out it out. "Erie. Nice to meet you." Erie was called up, so she checked out then met her sister at the coffee shop for an ice coffee then they're off to Smackdown.


	4. Rose Lynn

Chapter Three: Rose Lynn

Roman pulled up at the arena about two hours before the show. He walked to his locker room he shared tonight with his best friends Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. He put his bage down and pulled out the book reading the description:

 _Endless Possibilities by Rose Lynn._

 _Who would have thought a trip can turn into a love story?_

 _Kathan Matthews thought she was going to Florida her senior year with her sister and best friend, not falling for a Florida native. Starting school in Tampa next fall, Kathan wanted to experience her future city during spring break. Thoughts of boys, the beach, and sun tanning, right? Nope not for Kathan. Kathan vacation was filled with legends of werewolves and trying to figure out reality._

 _Ray Andrews, the Florida native who hiding a massive secret. What is it? He's a werewolf and he imprinted on a visitor from Ohio. Can he help her understand what going on?_

 _Can Kathan discover her love story?_

He thought back to a week ago when a fan at a meet and greet told him the character in the book reminded her of him.

Roman was at a signing in Denver when a girl looking around twelve walked up holding Killing Me by Rose Lynn.

"What ya reading?" The girl looked at the book replying "Killing Me. It's the second book. The series actually got me into wrestling." Roman look interested so he asked her for the author and said he'd check it out, and here he was a week later doing just that. As he read the book, he began to see why his fan related to him in this book. The guy was everything his fans described him as: caring, devoted, and loving of his heritage. He had a feeling this book would be done by tonight. As he read, he thought of the author wondering was e the true inspiration of her story.

An hour later, Taker walks in seeing Roman really into the book. He slams the door causing Roman to look up at him. "We have a promo tonight then a brawl." Roman nodded. "Scripted or unscripted?" Taker looked at the book on the bench saying "unscripted." They discussed the promo for a couple of minutes then Roman discussed the incident in the bookstore with Taker. As Taker was listening to how he describes her he kept thinking of Alaura. "I just want to see her again." Taker nodded " I know what you mean."

As the show started, Taker, Roman, and their friends was watching on the monitor when they saw Alaura and Erie in the crowd. Taker instantly went to get a security guard to escort them to the back after the show. Taker walks back to group and smirking.

To the end of SD, the promo between Roman and Taker took a turn when the Dawson sisters were pulled into discussion.

Roman said " At least I don't have to make a chick talk to me?" He turned and playfully winked at the Dawson sisters. Taker face turned serious and the fight started. They ended up fighting outside the ring next to the twins. As they separated, Taker caught Alaura glance and winked at her, while Roman licked his lips then winked at Erie.

At the end of the show, the escort came and gathered Alaura and Erie. "As will be interesting" Alaura said as they were escorted back.


	5. Disability Out Part 1

**Author Note: It looks like updates will be Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday except this week. For this week I'll post one today and two on Friday.**

 **In this chapter Alaura disability is appearing for the first time. Keep in mind that not all disabilities are alike.**

Alaura and Erie walked backstage with the escort. As Alaura passed a wall she fell against it as she felt pain in her left knee. Erie looked over at Alaura. "You Okay?" Alaura shook her head. Taker and Roman walked over as they saw Alaura falling against the wall. Taker looked at Alaura. "Knee or CP?" Alaura looked up at Erie with tear caught in her eyes as she sleds down the wall. Erie sat next to her knowing it was both. "I'm sorry." "E, it's not your fault." Erie hugged Alaura then looked up finally noticing Taker and Roman looking at him. Erie looked at Taker seeing the look of concern on his face. 'He's smitten,' Erie thought as she stood up.

Roman looked at Erie seeing the pain in her face as she looked at her sister on the floor. " What's going on?" Erie looked at Roman as he finished his question then looked at Taker. "Can we move this conversation to a more private area?" Taker nodded. He put his hand out to Alaura, who took it but the second she planted her left foot on the ground she fell up against him. Taker pulled her up bridal style and begin to walk down the hall. Alaura just looked up at him to shocked to speak. They got to his locker room and he placed her on the leather couch before seating beside her as Erie and Roman sat on the other couch.

Erie looked at Alaura. "E, I'm fine." Taker looked at her. "Bullshit! I can see that pain in your face- " Alaura looked down as Taker finished that statement "- now what happened?" Alaura looked down, but Taker instantly lifted her head with his thumb repeating his question. " It's a long story. I was born with a disability, then when I turn fifteen I fell off my horse. The pain barely affects me, but every few months I feel the problems from one or the other. Today, I felt the pain from both. Sorry for being a baby" Taker continued to look at her then stood up and walked out to the hall.

Roman began to ask the sister questions to get to know them. Questions went from their childhood to their jobs and education in college. Roman discovered they had a brother, who was ten years older in the army, named Cameron. He learned about their passion for animals with their four dogs, and Alaura's horse. Roman was interested in what made these to have such a passion for education and advocacy through their lives. Roman and Erie discovered they both have a passion from sports. Roman enjoyed playing and watching football, and Erie enjoyed watching as well. Over the time they were questioned, Alaura wondered where Taker disappeared to. Erie caught her sister glancing at the door 'She's about to get a cupid hook. How long till she believes it,' Erie thought as the questions continued.

Alaura and Erie left that night. As they left they passed Taker and an equally tall man, but due to him leaving earlier, Alaura just left like nothing happened.

What she don't know is that this was the first chapter of her fairytale…


	6. Disability Discovered Part 2

**Author Note: Sorry it's late. I had a crazy night last night. Working on the next chapter now.**

Taker had an interesting few days. He been thinking about what happened on Tuesday over these days off Wednesday and Thursday.

'Why did I leave?' He thought as we walked into a live event Saturday. He has not spoken to Glen, or Roman since Tuesday. As he walked, Roman and Glen walked up. They walked in his locker room.

" What happened Tuesday?" Taker looked at Roman like he lose his mind " What is it your business? " " It's not, but anyone with eyes can see you care about her after everything last week. So what happened?" Glen looked at Mark. Mark looked at them both as he told them what happened.

" I walked out after hearing that she had a disability I had to leave. When we see individuals with disabilities, they're strong but sensitive and dependent on someone. I'm a hard ass and at this rate I don't wanna go into even a friendship with her and show Who I am then hurt her. It don't help when I googled her and found out about her." Both men looked at him to continue. " She use to be a therapeutic rider since her accident and went through recovery plus having a disability. I'm still curious with her.-" " Get to know her! She's a lot more than her disability." " THAT JUST IT! I don't know how to get to know her. I don't wanna pity her to do it." Glen shook his head. " You don't have to! Just talk to her and go from there." Taker looked at Roman " Got any way of helping?" Roman shook his head.

The next day, Taker was in St. Louis. Glen and Mark went to the bookstore to find a book for Glen's wife. They walked down the aisles. As they walked a name on a book caught both their eyes: Alaura Dawson, PhD. Taker picked up the book: From Riding to Arguing. Taker read the description hoping to find out how to reach out to her after last week's events.

Over the week, he read her book and discovered what her disability was, cerebral palsy. He googled the term. He discovered different stories about individuals with the disability that worried him as he wondered how it affects her. He finished reading the book as on his flight Wednesday morning on his way home. When he finished, he placed the book on the coffee table as if it deserves its own place in his home.

As he placed the book down Glen texted him: Mark, ya girl is going to be in Dallas this weekend. My wife just got a email about her signing.

Taker replied: Okay. When and where?

Glen: Barnes and Noble. Friday- Saturday then Houston on Sunday for her first race since she was fifteen.

He nodded and he read the text then replied: Up for tagging along? Glen was fine with it and said he'll be in Dallas Friday morning.

Taker was prepared for this weekend to see what can happen with him and Alaura.


	7. See you Why?

Alaura time off to travel for her book she co-wrote with her sister. The book is the story of her life that she began writing after she retired from riding at fifteen. The book is touring with the first weeks stop in Texas. Texas has so many memories for her with racing and after. In the book, she discusses her love for Texas. It was the state she recovered in after surgery to begin to learn how you ride her horse, Kay, again. After thirteen years, her and Kay was back on the track this Saturday. So yeah, Texas has a place in her heart, and always will.

Alaura and Erie arrives to their hotel in Dallas after taking Kay to Alaura trainer's horse to rest until today practice, and Sunday's race. Their day was packed with activities from morning to tonight. They arrived at the hotel then grabbed breakfast. " How's Roman?" "Good. He's coming to the show tomorrow. I sent him a ticket." Alaura smirked. "Who's all coming?" " Besides me then Mom, Cameron, Kristiana (Cam''s wife), and Roman. Oh! Emma Rose is coming too." Alaura nodded as they ate then headed to Starbucks before Barnes and Noble. Walking into Barnes and Noble, Alaura saw there was a poster with her book on it, as well as fans that passing the doors of the store. She walked to the back and an hour later was ready for the signing.

'Over two hours of signing and one to go,' Alaura thought as the next individual came up to get their book sign. Erie sat beside her sister as she signed the book then looked at the person, a little girl in with a service dog. "What's your name cutie?" "Lora." Alaura nodded standing then hugged the little girl, as she did all the buyers of her book today. After hugging Lora, Alaura took an hour break to grab a snack and lemonade. As she finished her Oreos with peanut butter and lemonade there was a knock on the door asking if she was ready.

She walked back out and as she sat down Mark said " Hi Darling." Alaura looked at him "Why? Just why?" "I read your book and wanted it signed then I wanted to talk."

"Talk or walk away right after I said something?"

"Talk darling, but I'm going to advise you-" then lower his voice so only she can hear "-to be careful because with your smart mouth talking may not be the only choice."

Alaura cheeks turned red as she nodded afraid to speak. She began to put the pen to the inside cover then Taker stopped her "have it say 'To Mark, Love your Darling Alaura Rose.'" Alaura signed the book like he wanted.

An hour later, Alaura was finished. As she walked to the back with Erie she saw Taker was waiting by the dressing room door. She opened the door allowing Glen and Mark to follow them in. "Can we talk allow?" Alaura nodded causing Erie and Glen to step out. Erie, knowing her sister will text her when the conversation was over, decided to read in a corner at the store. Glen grabbed coffee relaxing until his best friend came to find him.

Alaura sat on the desk as Mark stood against the door. "Ready to leave?" "No. I just read your book, so I know you like to bolt when a conversation becomes something you don't want to deal with." Alaura looked annoyed as he stood there know there is no way out of this conversation.

"I'm sorry I walked out. I began to feel bad for your situation. I went from thinking I want her tonight in everyday: to fuck and please in ways she never thought possible to worrying how emotional you may have been at that time. I am not that type of person to want to be emotionally attached with some, but with you I can't help it. I want to get to know you, but I don't want to scare you with the real me." Alaura nodded understanding. " I need you in my life in a form, I'm afraid I will pity you or frighten with my lifestyle I want." Alaura jumped off the desk and walked over to him. "Relationships and me are not in the cards for each other, but it's something you read. Why don't we get to know each other as friends? Meaning you get to know me beyond the book, and I get to know you beyond your career." Mark liked that idea. He hugged her. He bent down so his lips was next to her ear " I have a surprise for you tomorrow." He kissed behind her ear then stood straight walking to the door saying "bye Darling" as he walked out.


	8. Winners get prizes

Alaura woke up after only getting three hours of sleep, but she was not surprised even after 13 years. She was never about to sleep and never understood why. As she looked at her phone seeing in its six in the morning, Alaura got up. Alaura stepped out on the sidewalk in leggings and a bra sports bra covered by a lion king jacket and air max shoes started running to the pace of Eminem and Macklemore. She ended up running for two hours before heading to the hotel to shower then meet her family for breakfast, but may not eat.

At ten o'clock, Alaura walked downstairs to meet her family. Erie was already downstairs. She walked of the last stair to be tackled in a hug by her niece, Emma Rose. Everyone laughed when Alaura was tackled by a eight year old. They walked over to everyone. Alaura waved at her sister in law and hugged her brother, not seeing him for two years. " I'm home." Alaura nodded then they headed in the restaurant.

They walked in. Erie looked at her phone. They were seated with an extra two chairs. Everyone looked at Erie. " I have friends coming." After they ordered drinks, Roman and Taker walked in the restaurant with Roman sitting near Erie then Taker near Alaura. Taker kissed Alaura cheek, " Morning Darling." Alaura waved. Taker looked around the table seeing a man who had Erie eyes and the twins skin tone with a young girl, who had Alaura eyes. " Laura is this your boyfriend-" the young man look at the girl "- Emma Rose Dawson! You don't ask that! Apologize now." " Sorry Auntie." " Cameron Michael! She fine." Cameron looked at Alaura. Erie looked between them " guys stop! Oh sorry! Guys this is Joe and Mark," as she pointed to Roman and Taker. Cameron nodded at them. The waiter came to order. Everyone ordered, but Alaura. Taker looked at her " not hungry?" Alaura shook her head. "Talk darling." " I never eat before a race-" "More like the day of!" Alaura looked at her sister in law. Taker called the waiter over ordering fruit and a bagel in case she changed her mind. Everyone got the opportunity to hang out and get to know each other before the race.

The race was worth all the training done by Alaura and Kay for the past five years. Alaura won first place. After celebrating with her family, Erie and Alaura went with the guys to the bar. The guys ordered drinks as the girls danced. Roman looked at Taker as he watched Alaura move on the dance floor. "See a future?" "Do you? "I can't say. Me and Erie don't have a strong desire like you too. We're getting to know each other." Taker nodded while continuing to watch them and drink his Jack. Alaura and Erie came back with their drinks of choice. "What they Darling?" "Henn. Why Mark?" "I didn't think you drink." Erie laughed knowing her sister can hold liquor with the best of them. An hour later everyone headed out. Roman decided to take Erie to an early breakfast as in was four in the morning. Alaura started to head to her car before she felt Mark lightly grab her arm. She turned around and felt Mark lift her to sit on the hood of his truck then with her eye level to him they kissed. While Mark kissed her. Mark pulled away, "Surprise Darling" before kissing her again which she responds by kissing him back.

 **Author Note: Next chapter will be Erie and Roman + Taker and Roman having sit down with Cameron!**


	9. Breakfast before sunrise

Roman and Erie decided on IHop for an early breakfast. They walked in the restaurant. Roman was relieved because although he loved his fans and is grateful, now he wanted to get to know Erie. They sat in a booth. As they sat there in silence Erie started laughing. Roman looked at her curiously.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. What's so funny?' Erie looked down. "Erie."

" Okay. I hate silence, so I think of jokes and laugh,' Roman nodded. " Okay. Let's not be silent then, pick a topic." Erie thought for a second. "Family" then smiled.

Roman looked at her and took a deep breath. " I grew up with one brother and three sister. We're all super close. Also, I have a beautiful eight year old daughter, named Joelle" after Roman said that he looked at Erie trying to see her reaction.

"Pictures?" Roman slid his phone to Erie and showed her picture of JoJo. They discussed his daughter until the waiter came with their drinks and took their orders. Erie comment on her cutest then talked about her family.

"A sister, brother and niece. All my siblings were raised by my mom. My father left when we were 7 years old. My mom became superwoman."

"Want kids of your own?"

"Do you want more?" As they both asked at the same time, they both laughed then answered " Yes." at the same time. Roman laughed. "You know twins run on both sides, right?" Erie nodded, secretly she always wanted twins.

"Okay. Have you wrote any books besides the one with Alaura?"

"Yes. I wrote History of Silence on Fan Fiction when I was in my graduate program. Then I wrote a romance series in my doctorate program. Now I'm working on the sequel."

"What's the series?" Erie looked at her drink. "E, have I read it?" Erie nodded. " why do I have a feeling its Endless Possibilities."

"It is. I didn't want to publish through my name so I decided to use Laura and I middle names, which is my future daughters names as well."

Roman smile and took her hand. Erie smiled. As the morning went on they discussed what they want in a relationship and what was most important to them. They both agreed the honesty and trust, along with respect, was at the top of their list. On thing they discover was in their relationship family comes first to both of them.

As they departed from the restaurant, Roman and Erie both in their thoughts of breakfast.

"So does this count as our first date?"

"I hope so!" Erie laughed at how she replied.

"That's one thing I hope you never lose. Your outspoken natural is what can make me fall for you."

" I'm crazy because while I'm outspoken I'm also a loner,-"

"The perfect package for me." Roman said as he leaned down to kiss her. Erie kissed back with eagerness. Roman pulled away. "Damn baby girl! Oh yeah, no more Roman. It's Joe."

They headed back to the hotel and texted all day while Erie hung with her family, with Alaura texting Mark all day as well.


	10. London Feels

Alaura and Erie has been in contact with Mark and Joe since their dates, which was 3 weeks ago. In those three weeks a lot has happened. Alaura traveled to the United Kingdom, more importantly the city of London for a Disability conference with world leaders to address the inequalities in other countries. Alaura love traveling, but at this moment she can't wait to be in Orlando for Wrestlemania. Over the course of her last week in London, she received a text from Mark about 'them' and Wrestlemania.

London:

Alaura just got in her hotel after a long day of meeting with Disability lawyers from London and other countries. She decided on a shower so she took off her shoes, but as she started to undress her phone rang singling that she had a text message. She reached on her bed and grabbed her phone out her jacket. She saw it was two texts: one from Erie and one from Mark.

Erie: How's London? Am I still picking you up Friday? ( with an attach picture of Aries and Ariell)

Alaura: London is busy. Yes! I should be in by 10 Friday morning. Thanks for the pic of the furbabies lol :D.

After texting Erie, Alaura opened Mark's text. They barely were able to talk this week with how busy they both been traveling. She was lucky that Mark understood, as well as her understanding his situation.

Mark: When are you coming home?

Alaura: Friday.

Mark: in time for Mania. Can I steal you that night?

Alaura got butterflies as she that about what he could mean. She replied "sure " before jumping in the shower.

Her shower was relaxing, but she was confused about Mark text, so she called Erie.

Erie: Hello sister dearest.

Alaura: Hi. So I just texted Mark and her asked to steal me for Friday night... I'm a little nervous.

Erie: Why?

Alaura: My feelings. I have this funny feeling in my when I'm with him. It's like I wanna be happy then I'm claim and relax as well as protected. I feel like nothing can touch me. I don't know what's going on.

Erie: Is that why you went to London to try and figure it out?

Alaura: No! I'm here to work. It's just since I left Houston I felt part of me is missing.

Erie almost dropped her phone hearing what her sister was describing. " You're in love."

Alaura: THE HELL I AM! I have to go.

Alaura ended the call and slept with her phone off for that evening not wanting to be bothered.

The next morning, she woke up enjoying a day to herself with shopping and going to the zoo before her three flights that evening. She had one from London to New York then New York to Virginia then Virginia to South Carolina. After day dreaming the whole flight Alaura finally arrived in Orlando... can't wait to catch up with her sister and worried about seeing Mark.


	11. Drama begins

Alaura and Erie explored access. They brought merchandise of their favorite wrestlers. Alaura brought a Undertaker jacket and tank top, while Erie brought Reigns sweatpants and crop top. They walked around for about a hour, talking about the three weeks Erie had at home.

" So… How was pup sitting?" Erie looked at her twin.

" You're fur children don't like Roman."

" He came over?" Erie nods. "How are ya'll doing?"

" We're good. I really like him." Alaura nods and smiles as Erie discuss what she hopes for with them.

" I want it all. It's like a dream I don't want to wake up from. So, we had our first night over the weekend before you came home. WE stayed up all night talking about our dream adventure. His is to go to the Samoan islands with his family, then mine is to go to the Bahamas, as you know. We discussed how long do each other feel is long enough to be in a relationship before engagement and marriage. I said one to three years, and only a year engagement. Roman said ' Okay. That is perfect'." They walked to Roman waiting room and walked in finding him with the Usos and Brothers of Destruction.

Erie walked up to Roman, who pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. Alaura smiled at her sister's happiness before she felt someone put their hands on her waist. "Hey darling." Alaura smiled and turned to Mark as he pulled her into a hug. "We still on for tonight?" Alaura did a small nod, not wanting to make it known that she's nerve. Mark looked down at her smirking, then kissed her forehead. They all sat around the waiting room chatting.

Erie phone starts to ring, which causes a confused look on her face. " What's up?" "Cole's calling"

Alaura grabs Erie phone. " Cole! What's up"….. " What?"… " I'll figure something out. Meet me in Dallas."

Erie looked at her sister "What happened?!"

"Cameron was arrested…" Erie went silent.

The Usos and Kane looked at each other. "Who's Cameron?'

"Their brother, Glen. What happened darling?"

Alaura didn't answer as she was on the phone with her friend from Dallas. "Bri, can you make sure Came stays in your office?"….. " Thank you. I'm on my way there. Bye Bri." Alaura hung up and looked at Erie, 'stay- " " No!" " Erie, enjoy Mania." "No, I'm going with you. I want to know what happened." " Can you get tickets-" Mark wrapped his arms around her, "take my jet, darling. All I ask is that you meet me back for the Hall of Fame and Mania." Alaura looked at him smiling "I will try."

They flew to Dallas,, fearful of what lies next.


	12. Jonas' songs reveals

The plane was waiting as Alaura and Erie arrived to the airport. They walked up the plane's steps and seen the black and purple interior. Alaura hears Erie laughs, and just chuckles looking around the plane before sitting down.

The plane was everything when you think of Mark Calaway. The plane was off white with black and grey interior. The seats were leather and black with white Undertaker symbols in the headrest. Alaura walked further in the plane and saw two more leather black couches, plus a master sized bedroom with king size bed and private bath. 'Big and comfy,' Alaura thought as she sat across from Erie and buckled up to take off.

Thirty minutes into the flight, both ladies were served lemonade and sprite, which Mark had stocked for this weekend as he hoped Alaura was joining him in Texas after Mania'. Erie was sitting across from Alaura with her earphones in listening to music, as Alaura was trying to read and calm down before the plane landed. Alaura pulled out Erie left earphone.

"Yes?" Alaura put the head phone in her left ear and discovered she was listening to Nick Jonas' Unhinged.

"I ain't scared of my emotions, but I'm afraid to let you see  
'Cause I know if I stay open, I won't be what you need

And when you close that door you'll see  
It's unhinged, it's just like me  
If you close that door, you'll see  
You're unhinged, you're just like me"

Alaura looked at the phone when the song ended. "That your song with Mark," Erie said. "Here's mine for Roman." Erie unplugged her headphones and played Nick Jonas' The Difference.

"  
I love you like a grown ass man, pushing all your buttons  
I'll let you in on all my plans, you might learn something (might learn something)  
And you might be surprised what you get out of it  
These clothes keep you confined, so just get out of 'em

Yeah, you're looking for love  
You say nothing's good, good enough  
You've been broken like way too much  
Let me fix you baby"

As the song played, they both got caught in their thoughts over their guys. Alaura turned to Erie as the song ended and saw she was facing her own thoughts. "Wanna talk?" Alaura asked. Erie shook her head, not knowing how to form her thoughts to make sense to her sister, but what she didn't know is they were thinking the same thing: _Am I ready to discover how I truly feel?_

" Ladies please buckle up. We are arriving to the private strip," The captain announced. The twin buckled up as the plane lowered to the runway.

Alaura and Erie made in to Dallas. They went straight to the Police station.


	13. Same Story Different Day

Alaura and Erie went straight to Captain Briella Cumming's, or Bri, office. Erie sat in the sit next to her brother, and watched him as he looked down at his hands. Alaura walked over to Bri, and shook her hand as a 'thank you' for everything.

Alaura watched to the right side of Cameron and looked at him. Cameron looked to his youngest sister, and watched as her face turned to shocked and angrier.

"What happened?" Cameron shook his head as Alaura took a step back. " Cam.." Cameron turned to Erie then watched as tears went down her face as she saw her brother's wounds. Cameron had a swollen nose (which was broken) with a spilt lip and a cut with stiches above his right eye. Alaura looked at Bri.

"Can I see the police report?" Briella handed her the report, and she slowly read it. Alaura looked at Cameron after she read the report and shook her head.

"She hit you… NO ACTUCALLY she assaulted you." Cameron looked at her. "Cam. What happened?'

Cameron looked at the picture on Captain Cumming's wall as he retold the events earlier.

"Emma was staying in Chicago with mom for spring break because mom's taking her to Disneyland. I went to the park to meet up with Rumi, my best friend from high school. I found out her and her brother was in town so we all met up to eat brunch. After brunch, we exchanged number and I went home. I got home and Rumi texted me ' **Nice to see you. Missed you while you were in London.** ' I guess Kristi saw my phone, because she walked in our room accusing me of cheating and in I was trying to figure out what she was talking about, but before I can put it together she slapped me and started attacking me. I pushed her lightly on the bed and she called the police saying I assaulted her."

Alaura looked at her brother and excused herself out the room. She walked out the police station, and as she walked out the door her cell phone vibrates in her pocket. "Hello?" She heard Mark's voice, which helped her relax a little as she sat on the stairs of the police station.

"Hi Darling. I just got to the hotel. How's everything?" Alaura felt tears flow down her face as she relives the story she heard once before.

"Alaura, darlin' you there?"

"Yes."

"Darlin' why do you sound like you're crying? What's wrong?"

" It's happening all over again." Mark asked her to explain. Alaura told Mark how Cameron and Kristiana has a very rocky relationship. " She takes mood alternative pills- for hormone in balance. When she's going through high hormone changes she doesn't take the additional dose, which causes violence. I'm thankfully that every time it happens my niece is not there, by luck and chance, but Cam should not have to go through this either."

"Do you need me to come home?' Alaura said no. "I need to get my brother and nieces away from her. Mark reminded her if she needed him, he's always there. Alaura hung up and went back to Briella's office.

"Cameron, I need you to come either go to Chicago or come to Olanta" Cameron Just looked at both his sister thinking about how to reply.


End file.
